Sarah Halliwell Wyatt
Dorothy Penelope Halliwell Wyatt is the younger Twin sister of Melinda Halliwell Wyatt. She the older sister of Rachel Halliwell and the 2nd daughter of Piper and Leo. She was named after Leo's grandmother Dorothy Wyatt and Piper's grams Penny Halliwell. She is 30 minutes younger than Melinda. Dorothy and Melinda is the prophesied Twice-Blessed Children, Dorothy and her sister was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. The Elders change the prohecy to Twice-Blessed Children when they learn it was twins History Pre birth Originally, Dorothy and Melinda's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders, as Leo was Piper's whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from the warlock Eames and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was one child the child that Piper saw in the future the same future in which her sister Pheobe was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn childs had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. Birth Piper went into labour on the day Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the "twice-blessed child," the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Cronn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be evil. Paige and Prue, with the aid of Peter, Prue's son and Victor, the girls' father and Andy, Prue's husband were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby, the child a girl just like they thought but was a suprise to see another girl. With Melinda and a surprise baby girl, Dorothy's birth , the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Melinda and destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their niece, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take her. Grams was over joy meeting her sister, her and her cousin Philip after the Necromancer Grams performed thier and Philip's Wiccaning. Kidnapped Attempts Precautions were made to protect the children, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interferences" from Melinda herself. When her aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect her and Dorothy from demons, Melinda and Dorothy soon understood that when the alarm set off thier parents and aunts and cousin would come running to her. She started to use her magic to set the alarm off, causing thier parents and aunts and cousin much stress. Shortly after her parents and aunts and cousin discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infants. This caused thier aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Melinda and Dorothy. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infants. When Piper and Prue paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Paige, Piper and Prue massacred the demons in the market and saved Paige. Piper and Prue returned to the market were they were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknown to Piper, Prue, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see thier future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Paige was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Dorothy's and Melinda's. Dark Future She was killed by her twin sister Melinda. She was against twin and cousin since they turn their backs on the family. Melinda was always getting Dorothy to join her and Philip but she refuse. Dorothy freeze Philip's Fire Thowing.but was not ask quick to free Melinda ask she try to get her cousin Trish and her baby sister she was killied by Melinda's arrow. Dorothy told them that Pete would be Proud of them. Normal Childhood Maintaining a Normal Life Powers and Abilities Gallery